This invention relates generally to a loading device for a tape cassette containing a magnetic tape, which is employed in a tape deck and the like, and also relates to a tape deck having the same.
Conventionally, in a tape deck and the like, a tape cassette containing a magnetic tape which is loaded in a magnetic recording and/or playing apparatus, has been guided into a predetermined position for a recording and/or playing operation (this is named as cassette loading operation). Then, the magnetic tape is drawn out from the tape cassette, and wound around a rotational drum (this is named as tape loading operation). The cassette loading operation is carried out by moving the cassette plate backward and downward in a state that the cassette plate (or bracket) supported movably to a frame member in a body of the apparatus, receives the tape cassette. Further, there has been known an apparatus that a member for receiving the tape cassette is provided with a resin plate, and the resin plate is provided with a projection which contacts with the tape cassette in order to stably load the tape cassette (e.g., refer to Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 5-36689).
However, in the above-mentioned conventional tape cassette loading device, the cassette plate for receiving the tape cassette includes a metal spring (cassette pushing spring) on right and left upper plates thereof for pushing down the tape cassette toward a bottom plate of the cassette plate, so that the tape cassette is set in a predetermined position for a recording and/or playing operation after the cassette loading operation is completed. When the cassette plate is in a downward position after the cassette loading operation is completed, rotational axes on tape reel mounts of the device body is engaged in tape reel holes. At the time, the pushing spring is pressed (varieties of the components in size are assimilated by the pressing amount), so that the tape cassette is kept at distance from the bottom plate of the cassette plate.
However, due to the structure that the cassette plate is provided with a metal spring for pushing down the tape cassette, the number of components is increased, and the cost becomes high. Further, there is a problem that the metal spring is apt to be detached and broken.
This invention is made to solve the above-mentioned problems. One object of the present invention is to provide a tape cassette loading device and a tape deck having the same, wherein a simple structure of the device allows the number of components to be decreased, thereby reducing the cost, and having a resistance to damage.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, according to one aspect of the present invention, in a tape cassette loading device which executes a cassette loading operation for guiding a tape cassette into a predetermined position in a magnetic recording and/or playing apparatus by a movement of a cassette plate which receives the tape cassette containing a magnetic tape: wherein said cassette plate comprising a bendable bottom plate, right and left side walls and upper plates extending inward from top ends of said side walls, is constituted so as to receive the tape cassette through a front mouth, and supported so as to be movable toward a frame member of the apparatus; and, wherein said cassette plate includes a platform on a center of the bottom plate, which has a function for pushing up an underside of the tape cassette when the tape cassette is inserted in said cassette plate.
In the above-described constitution, the tape cassette which is inserted in the cassette plate through the front mouth, is supported by the bendable plate, right and left side walls, and upper plates of the cassette plate, and then, moved in the frame member, by which the tape cassette is loaded in a predetermined position (cassette loading operation). The bottom plate of the cassette plate has a platform on a center thereof, which pushes up the tape cassette from its underside. As a reaction to it, the bendable bottom plate convexly bends downward. Consequently, the tape cassette is kept at a distance from the bottom plate of the cassette plate, and besides, supported between the upper plates, platform and side walls. In this state, the tape cassette is stably loaded. Thus, the cassette plate supports the tape cassette with taking advantage of the bendability of the bottom plate thereof, so that the variations of the components in size can be assimilated. This construction makes it possible to eliminate a need of a conventional pushing spring, and becomes resistant to damage. Besides, the simple construction can decrease the number of components, and reduce the cost.
According to another aspect of the present invention, in the tape cassette loading device, when the tape cassette is inserted in the cassette plate, said platform pushes up the underside of the tape cassette, by which the bottom side of the cassette plate convexly bends downward so that the tape cassette is supported by the platform, and right and left upper walls.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, in the tape cassette loading device, a front edge of the cassette plate is formed in a tapered shape.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, in the tape cassette loading device, said cassette plate comprises either one of a bendable metal plate, and a combination of a metal plate and a resin-molded product.